Gang-Star en Eostia
by dantez115
Summary: Giorno Giovanna una vez pensó que lo había visto todo, incluyendo Stands y habilidades bizarra. Sin embargo, en lo que se encontraba era todo fuera de su vista. Después de derrotar al jefe, Giorno fue teletransportado en un mundo de fantasia de mujeres semidesnudas y detener un grupo de mercenarios y monstruos. "Yo, Giorno Giovanna, tengo un sueño, deterner a Volt y sus hombres!"


"¡Este es el verdadero poder de _**Gold Experience Requiem**_!"

Mientras Giorno gritaba para que cada existencia escuchara, lanzó una andanada de golpes hacia la fuente del mal, un hombre que está obstruyendo el camino hacia su sueño: el jefe, o mejor conocido ahora como Diavolo.

Llorando de angustia, el cuerpo del jefe cayó al río, inmóvil. Giorno luego suspiró de alivio. Habia ganado Finalmente, había podido allanar un camino brillante hacia su sueño dorado.

Pero algo se sintió mal. Cuando miró a los dos amigos que deberían haber estado detrás, no había nadie. Y ese no fue solo el caso de los camaradas; No había nadie excepto él vivo en el mundo de réquiem que él había creado.

"Alguien!?" Grito Giorno, derramando sudores de su cuerpo. Qué sensación tan extraña fue esto: era como si estuviera desconectado de la realidad y enviado a otro. Era difícil de explicar, pero el joven gáng-star comprendió: tenía demasiado poder para que un mortal como él lo controlara, y ahora debe pagar el precio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el mundo se derrumbó. Los árboles, el camino y el cielo azul se estaban rompiendo en pedazos. No teniendo tierra sobre la cual apoyarse, Giorno cayó.

Curiosamente, no tenía temores ni nerviosismo dentro de su corazón, sino una resolución absoluta de sobrevivir a este costo a toda costa. Tuvo que soportar desde que llegó tan lejos en el juego, ser el jefe y abolir todas las drogas en la ciudad.

"**Gold Experience Requiem**!" Aunque cada acción que tomó podría ser inútil, nunca estuvo herido intentar algo para tu supervivencia. Nada de lo que hizo sería perjudicial en este caso.

El stand respondió a su llamada y apareció junto a él, posando con arrogancia. Ampliando sus ojos un poco, Giorno no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El soporte se estaba desintegrando lentamente hasta convertirse en polvo y él no podía hacer nada. Pero en eso, estaba una mujer que estaba resplandeciendo de una luz brillante. Ellos se estaba viendo fijamente mientras Giorno solo estaba confundido lo que estaba pasando.

"_Entonces quieres la ayuda de mi maestro Giorno Giovanna?" _Pregunto GER hacia la chica

"_Si por favor, necesito de su valentía y corazón noble y bondadosa...Necesito su luz de esperanza para asi salvar las vidas inocentes de mi mundo" _Dijo la mujer con un tono de tristeza pero suave

"_Lo entiendo…" _Dijo GER con una voz estoico

"Espera, Que esta pasando?!" Dijo Giorno confundido, no sabia lo que estaba pasando

_"He terminado mi propósito. Y ahora, debo irme. Pero no se desanime, Giorno Giovanna. Tu Stand que es mi primera evolución __**Gold Experience**__ todavía está relativamente en buena forma, y debería ser suyo una vez más…Sin embargo, si quieres usar mi poder de nuevo, la flecha te guiará por el camino. Serás enviado en un mundo donde tendrás que salvar vidas en no terminar su destino peor que la muerte"_, dijo sin expresión alguna. _"Nos vemos pronto, mi maestro"._

"¡No!" Giorno extendió su mano hacia la posición casi desaparecida con su mano que comenzó a desaparecer en polvo. "¡Todavía no puedo irme, necesito regresar a Italia!"

"_No preocupes, hare que el tiempo de tu mundo fluya lo mas lento posible"_ Dijo GER

"Pero aun no lo entiendo!" Dijo Giorno

"_Lo entenderás…"_ Dijo GER con una suave sonrisa _"Lo entenderás…"_

Habiendo visto desaparecer su stand con un destello de luz brillante junto con la mujer, la conciencia de Giorno se escapó de su cuerpo.

Realmente le recordó su memoria cuando era solo un niño pequeño... cuando fue salvado por ese hombre desconocido: una sensación pacífica de esperanza y sueño.

_**Eostia**_

_Eostia, un lugar maravilloso. Es el hogar de las cinco razas: humano, elfo, enano, bestia-pariente y demonio. Muchos demonios salvajes viven en el norte de esta nación. Nacieron el mismo día que la tierra entró en existencia. Para las otras razas, son vistos como un mal que arruina la tierra._

_Los demonios amaban causando caos y miseria. Se complacieron en saquear y violar. Muchas aldeas desprotegidas cayeron. Los hombres fueron asesinados y posiblemente comidos. Capturaron a muchas mujeres humanas y las hicieron sus esclavas. Ellos contaminaron sus cuerpos, tomaron su virginidad y les quitaron sus vidas pacíficas. Los demonios rompieron sus mentes hasta el punto en que desearían a sus atormentadores. Pero una revolución ocurrió después de la larga batalla con esa raza de bestias._

_Hace cien años, en el norte de esa tierra, un enorme castillo, que llegó a ser conocido como el castillo oscuro, apareció desde el interior de la tierra. Hay una barrera alrededor del castillo que lo protege de amenazas externas. _

_Desde su llegada, el cielo se volvió rojo, ya sea de día o de noche. El aire es difícil de respirar. Las aguas se volvieron tóxicas, y la tierra alrededor del castillo se está muriendo lentamente. El castillo succionó la vida fuera del entorno. No hay nada que la tierra pueda hacer para detener estos efectos. Existe el rumor de que el propietario de ese castillo oscuro es el hermoso elfo oscuro, conocido como La Reina Oscura. Pero no era eso…La situación real era Los perros negros o también conocido como los "__**Kuroinus**__" son los responsables de varias vidas se perdieran mientras que otras fueran violadas y corrompidas por ellos. _

_El responsable y líder de ese grupo es un guerrero llamado Volt fue quien convenció a los Ogros y demonios se unieran a su grupo para capturar y violar a las mujeres, su misión es crear la nación del sexo o nación del servicio donde los derechos de las mujeres serán negadas y tendrán que obedecer a los hombres, aquellos que están en contra serán asesinados y comidos por los Ogros y demonios. Volt planeara todo lo posible en hacer caer a la reina oscura y también las 7 princesas del escudo._

_Pero pronto todo eso va cambiar, todas las maldades de las razas codiciosas, todas las vidas inocentes perdidas, varias cosas imperdonables que están pasando ahora mismo cambiaran por un joven GANG-STAR…y el acabara con ese sufrimiento y maldad de Kuroinu en Eostia…_

La espalda de Giorno se estrelló contra algo duro.

El gángster dorado se frotó la cabeza con suavidad y miró alrededor, observando el área desconocida.

Lo primero que notó fue que algo había chocado. dentro; Era un árbol que estaba detrás de el, era un bosque que estaba amaneciendo, las aves canta, el sonido del agua correr de un rio, todo esto no se esperaba Giorno ya que estaba en Roma donde había mucha civilización.

Comenzó a preguntarse si estaba drogado todo lo que había pasado. Pero no, eso no podía ser. Nunca había consumido alcohol en su vida.

Sin embargo, pensó Giorno, debía salir del bosque, para el era muy bella…

De pie, Giorno se sacudió el polvo. Su atuendo rosa y se paseaba por los altos arboles que en ella pasaba los rayos del sol. Primero, tenía que averiguar qué le había pasado, pero ¿cómo?.

Entonces fue hacia adelante para ver que se encontraba, ya después de salir del bosque tenia que saber donde estaba y mas información si puede…

Reino de los elfos oscuros

Mientras Giorno se agarraba su caballo para hacerlo de nuevo sus trenzas, el estaba caminando hacia una montana y cuando llego encima de ella había llegado a un reino que el ni se lo podía creer, era demasiado grande hasta pequeños edificios estaban hecho de manera, habrá regresado en el tiempo?, Este es el lugar donde GER le había dicho? Solo había una manera para averiguarlo.

Giorno comenzó a caminar hacia las calles pero saber que si dado caso el regreso del tiempo enviado en la edad media, prefirió no llamar la atención y tener un perfil bajo. Giorno vio una capa cerca de una tienda abierto pero sin nadie quien lo atendiera, se lo llevo y se lo puso, era la mejor manera para ocultar su ropa que en ese entonces sería extraño para esa gente.

El había llegado a un callejón donde no estaba nadie, pero de repente se escucho como unos sonidos fuertes se aproximaban, Giorno se oculto rápidamente detrás del callejón, Giorno se quedo algo sin palabras al ver como tantos hombres montados en caballos y luego Ogros estaban escoltando a una par de mujeres semidesnuda que las tenían como prisioneras la estaban llevando hacia a ese castillo.

'_Pero que demonios?" _Se pregunto Giorno viendo a esas mujeres siendo llevadas…

Giorno sintió algo de furia y molestia pero no lo demostraba facialmente si no en su corazón, entonces los siguió sin que se diesen cuenta ninguno de esos hombres, ellos entraron al castillo para ser cerrado, Giorno invocando a su Stand golpeo al suelo y hizo crecer un árbol para llegar a las ventanas altas del castillo

El joven Gang-star entro a un cuarto para luego salir de ella, el pasillo era muy diferente y elegante como era de su ciudad natal, comenzó a caminar para hallar un lugar para dirigirlo hacia las prisioneras y conseguir información acerca de este mundo. Entonces Giorno bajo de unas escaleras altas pero se fijo que estaban guardias vigilando detrás de ellos estaba una puerta de acero, Giorno invoco su Stand para convertir su broche en una mosca, la mosca comenzó a ir hacia los guardias.

"Ughh." Gruño el guardia como la mosca lo irritaba, pero el insecto lo estaba merodeando en su cara. "Arg! Maldita mosca!" Grito el guardia

"Sera que aun no te has bañado?, jejeje" Se rio su compañero, el guardia miraba con molestia a la mosca

"Deja de molestar maldito insecto!" Grito el guardia golpeando la mosca, el guardia sonrio pero de repente sintió un gran dolor en cabeza cayendo inconscientemente

"H-Hey, que demonios te pa-"

"**MUDA!"**

**Gold Experience **golpeo la cara del hombre dejandolo inconsciente, entonces Giorno entro a un camino hacia donde seria el calabozo…

Ahora nos enfocamos en una parte distinta del castillo en el que nuestro protagonista se encontraba. Giorno se estaba dirigiendo hacia aquí pero le tomaría unos minutos

El lugar donde se dirigía era esta celda que ahora contenía a una sola persona. Una mujer y no era una mujer común y corriente de ninguna manera. Aquella mujer poseía un hermoso cabello largo de color negro con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo, el ojo derecho que si se podía ver mostraba un hermoso color ámbar. La piel de esa mujer era oscura lo que le daba más encanto todavía. Sus ropas eran bastante seductoras.

El nombre de esa mujer es Olga Discordia, la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros.

Ella se encontraba encerrada debido a que sus fuerzas habían sido derrotadas y masacradas por sus enemigos que eran ese grupo de mercenarios, dejándola solo a ella y a Chloe con vida.Y eso se debió en gran parte a una traición.

Ella nunca conto que los Ogros que una vez le declararon lealtad la traicionasen, peor aún el líder de Kuroinu le dijo que no solo los Ogros sino que todas las criaturas que una vez ella tuvo bajo su mando la traicionaron en favor de Volt

Fue ahí que ella conoció al humano más vil y misógino que ella hubiese visto en toda su vida… aquel hombre llamado Volt.

Después de llegar al castillo Olga y Chloe fueron puestas en una celda juntas, y después de escuchar a la distancia lo que parecía una dato que iran conquistar a los demás reinos, cosa que Olga no sabía. Despues esos bastardos se llevaron a Chloe y sus intenciones sobre lo que harían con ella estaban más que claras. Con tan solo pensar en eso Olga apretaba sus puños en señal de frustración por lo que le ocurriría a su ayudante. Los humanos habían lastimado a Chloe con anterioridad… y ahora lo harían de nuevo.

Ahora… solo quedaba esperar a lo inevitable. Ya que después de Chloe… seria su turno, eso la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros lo sabía a la perfección ya que ellos lo dejaron muy claro.

"… ¿Realmente no hay nada que pueda hacer?" Murmuro para sí misma ella con una clara frustración en su voz, sin importar lo mucho que lo pensase no había forma de salir de esta a menos que alguno de los miembros de Kuroinu tuviese algún cambio de corazón.

Desde su celda Olga pudo escuchar los pasos de alguien caminando por los pasillos del castillo… pasos que se hacían cada vez más cercanos, ella pensaba que era su tuno de salir y ver que estado había dejado a Chloe por aquellos hombres. Finalmente los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la celda en donde Olga pudo ver… a un chico con una capa

"Tu debes ser esa mujer que vi en esa carreta…" Dijo el chico, Olga vio sus ojos de color turquesa, su cabello dorado de longitud moderada recogido trenzado en una cola de caballo corta, con tres "remolinos", esa apariencia hizo sonrojar un poco a Olga

"Q-Quien eres tu?" Pregunto Olga

"Por supuesto…Mi nombre es Giorno Giovanna, ahora podrías decirme tu nombre?" Pregunto Giorno, esto hizo sonrojar un poco mas a Olga por la amabilidad y cortés de Giorno

"C-Claro, mi nombre es Olga Discordia" Se presento Olga

"Dime, que hiciste que te encerraran aquí?" Pregunto Giorno recargando su cuerpo en la pared

"Yo no hice nada…" Dijo Olga con una voz estoica "Fueron esos malditos mercenarios…"

Giorno iba decir algo pero-

"¡Oigan! ¡Hay alguien aquí!" Se escuchó una voz perteneciente a un hombre grande.

Inmediatamente después de haber dicho esas palabras un grupo de cuatro mercenarios llegaron corriendo y se pusieron en frente de Giorno.

Olga los reconoció como los que hacían guardia vigilando los pasillos del castillo.

" Veo que tenemos un intruso" Dijo el segundo de los cuatro guardias quien miraba con algo de molestia a Giorno.

"…" Por su parte sin verse intimidado para nada Giorno solo se los quedo viendo con una mirada amenazante, ellos sintieron algo de miedo pero ignoraron ese miedo.

"M-Miren que tenemos aqui, un mocoso que debió perderse," Al final uno de los guardias llego a esa conclusión "Me sorprende que llegase aquí vivo con tantos Ogros afuera,"

'_Él no hara nada?'_ Por su parte Olga se pregunto ya que Giorno no tenia nada con que defenderse hasta el joven Gang-star lo saco de sus pensamientos

"Si te ayudo, tu me ayudaras…de acuerdo?" Dijo Giorno mirando a ella esperando una respuesta de la reina oscura, pero la actitud del joven gang-star molesto demasiado a los guardias.

"¡No nos ignores maldito mocoso!" Y sintiéndose muy furioso por esa actitud el guardia número uno saco su espada y fue hacia Giorno con la intención de matarlo. Originalmente él iba a echarlo del castillo pero la actitud de ese chico le hizo enojar…

Ahora iban a asesinar y luego echarlo del castillo.

"…" sin decir nada… Giorno no se movió, la espada se quedo cerca del rostro de Giorno, esto confundió y dejo pálidos a los guardias, pero Olga vio algo increíble, vio como un humanoide delgado y estatura media, como Giorno apareció frente de el deteniendo la espada. Ese humanoide tenia la parte superior de su cabeza asemeja al casco de un soldado moderno con varias marcas en su superficie. Por sobre sus mejillas tiende dos largas marcas similares a la letra J que recorren sus lacrimales. Lleva adornos de insectos en su pecho y en la superficie de las manos. Estos adornos simbolizan a los Escarabajos que en el Egipto antiguo representaban la creación y a las mariquitas que simbolizan la regeneración. Tambien lleva dos alas estilizadas en los hombros que representan la paz y unos lazos blancos en los costados.

"Que!?" Dijo incrédulo el guardia número uno. Pero el no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas ya que antes de darse cuenta el de la nada sintió un potente golpe en su rostro.

"**MUDA!"**

"Ghh…" Lo único que él pudo hacer fue dar ese sonido ya que ni para gritar le quedaban fuerzas… ese golpe tuvo tanta fuerza como para al final dejarlo inconsciente.

"¡M-mátenlo, es un demonio!" Al salir de su incredulidad y miedo creyendo que ese muchacho tenia una clase de poder y al ver a uno de los suyos caer tan fácil el segundo guardia saco su espada y junto a los otros dos fueron hacia Giorno.

"Gold Experience!" Así el 'combate' termino de forma fatal

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

Giorno con su Stand dejándolos moribundos a los cuatro guardias.

De hecho ellos estaban tan por debajo de su nivel que Giorno al no poseer un Stand.

La batalla fue tan superior de un lado que Olga pudo notar que Giorno no se movio en ningún momento y aun así los cuatro guardias cayeron inconscientes al suelo a causa de los poderosos puños de ese humanoide dorado.

"Que _Inútiles_ son…" dijo Giorno quien veía a los mercenarios en el suelo sangrando. "Realmente _Inútiles…_" Se comentó a si mismo Giorno notando el esfuerzo tan innecesario que fue al derrotarlos.

O quizás era Giorno el que simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado en pelear contra otros usuarios Stands mas fuertes.

"Entonces?…" Dijo Giorno esperando aun la respuesta de Olga

"…B-Bien, te ayudare" Dijo Olga saliendo de su asomobro "Prometo ayudarte en cualquier cosa si tú me ayudas primero," Dijo Olga con un tono todavía impactada y asombrada

"Trato hecho" Dijo Giorno con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa…Olga sintió como un impulso en su corazón salto de repente y se acelero descontroladamente, sintió como su cuerpo se calentaba al ver esa sonrisa tan...Diferente. Una sonrisa totalmente diferente de las cuales ella había visto en los seres humanos ya que usualmente ellos mostraban una sonrisa de crueldad, lujuria y asquerosas.

No…Esa sonrisa es la más noble, pura, honesta y bondadosa que había visto en su vida.

"E-Esta bien, te pido que me ayudes a salvar a mi subordinada Chloe y a derrotar a esos mercenarios…" Dijo Olga muy sonrojada

"Muy bien, te ayudare" Asintió Giorno para el alivio de Olga

"Entonces busca una llave en los cuerpos de esos hombres, con suerte deben tener una" Ordeno Olga.

"No necesitamos una llave" Respondió Giorno

Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar que quería decir Giorno, el con su Stand golpeo las barrotes. Los cuales comenzaron en convertirse en planta

En cosa de unos instantes los barrotes de la celda se habían desaparecido totalmente después que Gold Experience avanzo el ciclo de la planta, esto dejo impactada a Olga

_'¿Quién ese chico, será un mago?'_ Dijo Olga en su mente

"Entonces, vamos por tu subordinada?" Pregunto Giorno

"S-Si" Dijo Olga para luego ambos ir hacia Chloe

Trono

"¡Todos ustedes, no crean que pueden salirse con la suya! Nos están traicionando, Qué has hecho? ¡Eres un tonto insolente! Haciendo algo horrible como esto... ¡Eres un hombre muerto! ¡No, eres un cadáver! ¡Muere, muere ahora mismo!"

Aquí podemos ver como en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una chica rubia que por sus orejas se daba a entender que también era una Elfa Oscura... aunque en su caso ella tena sangre de Elfo Oscuro mesclada con sangre humana corriendo por sus venas porque era una mestiza.

"No ... No ... Qué niña tan saludable eres. Tu actitud impaciente es algo así como otra persona. Pero, ¿sabes? Parece que ni siquiera sabes en qué tipo de situación estás ahora". De repente varios ogros entraron al lugar Y finalmente a los alrededores se podía ver a 30 o quizás 40 miembros de Kuroinu, ellos eran quienes participaron directamente en la captura de Olga y Chloe. Ellos miraban con mucha anticipación y baba cayendo de sus bocas a Chloe rodeada por esos ogros ya que ellos sabían lo que se venía.

"Todos ellos ... Han querido violarte tan bien por mucho tiempo". Dijo Volt con una sonrisa desquiciada

Y finalmente en el trono se encontraban una persona sentada y otra persona lealmente a su lado. El hombre que estaba sentado en el trono es Volt, el líder de Kuroinu y a la vez quien había planificado todo para darle un oscuro futuro a este mundo… aunque para él y aquellos que lo apoyasen ese sería un futuro hermoso.

"Es realmente útil para nosotros que estas bestias puedan venir tan rápido." Dijo Kin

"Entonces, ¡dejaré que todos ustedes hagan lo que quieran! ¡Esa mujer será su recompensa!" Exclamo Volt a sus leales Ogros

"¿¡Qué pasa con eso !? No hay manera de que yo fuera su recompensa. No es algo que puedas decidir-" Ella fue agarrada por un ogro. "¡Déjame ir!"

La miraron con lujuria, sus miembros temblando a pesar de su ropa en anticipación.

"Te haré saber quién está a cargo pronto. Por lo que has hecho con humanos como nosotros".

Chloe tembló de miedo. "Detente ... detente...Diosas, por favor, sálvame de estos Ogros. Haré cualquier cosa para escapar." Grito Chloe antes que fuera violada una fuerte voz detuvo todo este horrible escena…

"¡DEJA MI ASISTENTE EN PAZ!" Se pudo escuchar una voz fuerte que provenía de Olga

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" Se escuchó la voz de un sorprendido Volt quien no esperaba ninguna interrupción.

Los mercenarios por otra parte sacaron sus espadas en señal de respuesta ante un posible peligro. Por otra parte los Ogros miraron con enojo en dirección a la puerta ya que fuese lo que fuese que causo eso… les había interrumpido el momento que habían esperado mucho tiempo por tener.

"¡Olga-sama!" Grito Chloe al ver que su amada reina se encontraba ahí. Por un momento se había formado una esperanza dentro de Chloe de que Olga hubiese recuperado su cetro y venido aquí para rescatarla

"¿¡Porque está aquí Olga-sama!?" Pregunto una desesperada Chloe sabiendo que su ama se había perdido una gran oportunidad para escapar "¡Usted debió aprovechar para dejarme atrás para que usted pudiera escapar!"

Entonces Olga se dirigió su mirada a Volt con una expresión de enojo "Volt he venido aquí a llevarme a mi subordinada!"

"¡Ha! Si claro" Comento un Volt que uso un tono de burla al escuchar las intenciones de Olga, "¿Acaso tu puedes hacer algo sin tu cetro?" Pregunto el con total confianza. Él sabía que estaba en ventaja total aquí y por eso esas palabras ni lo irritaron… de hecho solo lo haría más satisfactorio para cuando él personalmente violase a Olga

"Cálmense todos" Dijo el hombre con lentes llamado Kin que era la mano derecha de Volt, "Sé que puede parecer intimida mente pero sin su cetro ella no puede usar su magia por lo que ella no nos puede hacer nada" Y con esas palabras tanto los humanos como los Ogros se calmaron

"Aun así es un misterio como te llegaste a liberar, ¿Qué le paso a los guardias que puse para vigilarte?" Volt ordeno tener una respuesta y le hizo aquella pregunta a Olga.

"Muertos… " Respondió Giorno que con un tono de voz estoico y frio, después de todo él estaba entendiendo que la situación aquí era una situación sería si lo aterrada que estaba esa chica de cabello rubio era una indicación. Giorno procedió en quitarse la capa revelando que viste un traje rosado de dos piezas con una cola de capa a cuadros. En su traje contiene emblemas de formas aladas en los cuellos y una abertura en forma de corazón en el área del pecho. La característica más destacada en su traje son los tres emblemas de Catarina ubicados a cada lado de su pecho y directamente debajo de la cremallera, igualando al aspecto de su Stand Gold Experience. Ese traje era normal para elfas ya que ese el tipo de ropa que ellas usaban pero a los mercenarios para nada.

Al escuchar esa declaración de Giorno… segundos después todos los seguidores de Volt incluyendo a el comenzaron a reir por el traje de Giorno

Incluso los ogros se estaban riendo aun cuando eran criaturas con poca inteligencia ellos entendieron la razón de porque se reían.

La idea de que ese chico que no se veía amenazante al vestirse de esa forma ridícula y rara y que ni llevaba armas como espadas o arco derrotase a miembros de un grupo de mercenarios tan fuerte.

Sin embargo para la incredulidad de muchos, fue alguien totalmente inesperado quien apareció en defensa de ese ser humano o mas bien un _**Usuario Stand**_

"Crean lo que quieran pero es la verdad" E increíblemente fue Olga la que apoyo a ese chico a pesar de que era conocido como ella despreciaba a los humanos "Este humano es realmente poderosos y los derroto con facilidad" Dijo la Reina de los Elfos Oscuros quien indico a Giorno

"Realmente crees que vamos a creer una mentira como esa!" Se escuchó decir a uno de los mercenarios.

"No creo que este mintiendo" Fueron las palabras de… Kin, la mano derecha de Volt. Palabras que causaron miradas de sobrepasa de todos… excepto de un Olga y Giorno que seguía con una expresión seria

"Yo le creo por la forma de hablar y de vestimenta de ese muchacho y por alguna extraña razón yo creo que fue capaz de matar a esos guardias."

"Pero ese marica…" Intento decir Volt pero Kin lo interrumpió.

"Además siento un gran poder en su interior que nunca había visto" Añadió la mano derecha de Volt "Descuida usted puede convencerlo en una propuesta que ningún hombre pueda resistirlo." Dijo Kin

"Claro…tienes razón!" Asintió finalmente Volt

"Por como demostraste tu poder y valentía creo que puedo hacer una excepción y te dejare unirte a Kuroinu aquí y ahora" Dijo Volt con una sonrisa desquiciada "Es una oferta muy recomendable y con esta podrás aquí y ahora tener sexo con cualquiera de esas dos, con esa rubia después de los Ogros y con la Reina después de que yo sea el primero, después de ellas podras tener sexo con todas nuestras mujeres y niñas que podrás desear" Dijo el indicando a Olga y Chloe con su dedo.

Nuevamente eso causo una mueca de disgusto y odio en ambas chicas.

Giorno por su parte su rostro estaba ensombrecida y su imaginación daba entender que algo muy malo le iba a ocurrir a esa chica rubia y a la chica de cabello negro al lado suyo si esos tipos hacían lo que quisiesen.

"¿Qué me dices mocoso? ¿Te unes a nosotros para así poder disfrutar el cuerpo de esa Reina?" Pregunto un sonriente Volt quien apunto su dedo hacia Olga quien miro con disgusto y odio a Volt.

Chloe por su parte miro con ganas de matar a Volt. Ella tenía tantas ganas de matarlo por todo lo que había hecho y más que nada por lo que ese hombre planeaba hacerle a su amada Reina.

Por su parte Giorno continuaba con su sombría…

Volt estaba cavando su propia tumba ya que no creía que Giorno podía ser un peligro para el.

"O quizás quieres el cuerpo de esa otra chica? O quizá de todas las mujeres de Eostia" Dijo el quien apunto a Chloe, "Si es así entonces debes esperar a que los ogros terminen con e-"

"**MUDAA!"**

"¡Ghhh!" un intenso dolor llego en su estómago al punto que el no pudo seguir de pie y termino volando hacia su trono haciéndolo pedazos.

El no pudo terminar porque Giorno ya había escuchado lo suficiente, cuando el vio a ese tipo por primera vez y sintió una furia, odio y rencor mas que de la jefe de la mafia le había dado. Si por si en Italia odiaba que los traficantes de drogas se los vendía a jóvenes y a mujeres, el hecho que las mujeres y niñas fueran violadas por un grupo de Ogros y hombres misóginos era mucho peor...y eso fue que Giorno marco a Volt como unas de las personas mas despreciables que el jamás ha conocido…

Todo el lugar se quedó en silencio absoluto al ver lo que había dejado a Volt en ese estado. Después de todo lo que ese chico no se movió para nada, aunque Kin y Olga (quien ella ya sabia) fue a ver un humanoide dorado lanzándole un golpe, Para la total confusión de todos los presentes lo que ataco a Volt….fue algo que no vieron…

Kin se quedo estupefacto al ver como ese humanoide golpeo a su líder de manera brutal y fuerte haciendo que rompiera su trono.

Ese chico nunca se movió de su posición original en la entrada junto con Olga que lo miraba con un rostro victorioso al ver tal poder para dejar a Volt al suelo. En todos sus años de vida ella jamás había visto algo como lo que ese chico hizo y se preguntaba que clase de magia o poder utilizaba para invocar ese humanoide…Todos los presentes no vieron como ese chico lanzo un golpe con su Stand… el cual procedió hasta llegar a Volt mirarlo de nuevo con una voz fría y furia tranquila.

"Realmente eres molesto…"

Kin por su parte fue ayudar a Volt pero este no respondia.

"¡Volt-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?" Dijo preocupado el ayudante de Volt al ver herido a su líder, aun si el todavía seguía como su mente fue acelerado.

"¡Todos ustedes también los malditos Ogros! ¡Matalo Si no lo matan no podrán violar a esa Mitad Elfa Oscura ni la Reina!" Ordeno Kin

Los Ogros actuaron de inmediato asustados por perder esa oportunidad, incluso el que tenía a Chloe a su merced la soltó y dejo en el suelo para el alivio de ella Normalmente Volt en una situación como esta se uniría para acabar con quien lo había atacado para así cortarle directamente la cabeza… pero en esta ocasión quedo noqueado por ese golpe, Realmente es poderoso ese muchacho?

Pero antes de que los mercenarios y Ogros pudiesen ir entre todos para capturar a Giorno… un Ogro solitario se les adelanto."¡Raaahh!" Se escuchó un rugido a la vez que se vio a un Ogro corriendo hacia Giorno, claramente la idea de no poder violar a Chloe había sido suficientemente aterradora para ese Ogro en particular, lo suficiente para querer acabar lo más rápido posible con Giorno. Sin embargo como Giorno lo vio venir muy fácilmente siendo que el Ogro iba corriendo en línea recta hacia él y al ser un ser grande y más musculoso su velocidad no era la mejor

Giorno sin remedio activo y su Stand y comenzó a rugir y mandar una ráfaga de golpes

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"**

"Gaahh!" Gruño el monstruo de dolor para luego caer al suelo, Giorno vio venir a todos los mercenarios y ogros restantes

"GOLD EXPERIENCE!" Grito Giorno para luego su Stand fuera al frente y literalmente molió a golpes a todos los Ogros y algunos mercenarios, toda esto mientras gritaba.

"**MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA" **Rugio Gold Experience

Algunos llegaban frente a Giorno pero este les daba golpes tan fuertes que los terminaba noqueando antes de que pudieran atacarlo, fue toda una masacre para los mercenarios y Ogros. A pesar que su poder y precision era la de una humano, su velocidad y versatilidad era por mucho superior que todos los miembro de Kuroinu, todos los golpes de Gold Experience rompian huesos sin problema, la mayoria que fueron golpeados por el Stand yacían muertos en el piso por los potentes golpes en el rostro, solo los mercenarios que Giorno noqueaba seguian vivos pero inconscientes.

Volt comenzaba despertase quiso matar a Giorno entonces vio como el sabia levantado de golpe

"Maldito que te crees de-" Volt quiso levantarse pero salta demasiado alto "Que me has hecho!?" Cuando Volt quiso y hacia Giorno este ya estaba frente de el, "C-Como?!" Volt miro todo su cuerpo dándose cuenta que tenia una aura amarilla "Por alguna razón siento que estoy siendo otorgado de un poder increíble!" Entonces Volt vio como el puño de Giorno se levanto "Si este es tu poder de dar poder al oponente debo agradecértelo! Te di una oportunidad de que te unieras a mi pero la desperdiciaste, Y ahora te toca tu tiempo de perecer!" Entonces Volt defundo su espada para asi cortarle la cabeza "Ahora Muere!" Volt se sintió tan victorioso y arrogante para matar aquel muchacho para tomar la virginidad de la reina oscura

**CLANK**

"Pero que?!" Exclamo Volt al ver que su espada atravesó el cuerpo de Giorno sin hacer ningún daño, Entonces el se dio la vuelta y se vio a si mismo cerca de su ayudante verme "Que hago allí atrás? Acaso mal intérprete mal la situación? Creia que me movia a una velocidad extraordinaria." Exclamo Volt viendo que Giorno fue hacia directo a el.

"Demonios! Debo evitarlo-" Pero era demasiado tarde, el golpe llego a la cara de Bruno, la mente de Bruno volvió a su cuerpo y podía ver como era golpeado en cámara lenta

"Duele! Un dolor punzante me inunda lentamente!" Pensaba Volt mientras unos de sus dientes salía volando. "Este golpe, es demasiado Dolor!" Pensaba Volt mientras sentía como era golpeado

"**MUDAA!"** Grito Gold Experience para mandarlo lejos

"GAAH!" Gruño Volt para caer en el suelo para que Su ayudante Kin viera con horror y miedo al muchacho al ver como ese humanoide dorado derroto a todos los miembros incluidos a los ogros.

"Sabes a mi no me gusta pelear, pero tomar las vidas inocentes, insultarlas y convertirlas en esclavos es algo que mi corazón odia y gente como tu merece morir." Dijo Giorno con un tono

Kin vio a Volt que a duras apenas podía estar de rodillas, Volt al ver todo que podía hacer y ver esta masacre por parte del Gang-Star ordeno a su ayudante que comenzara hacer el hechizo, entonces Kin empezó a recitar el hechizo con esperando que los restantes que atacaban a Giorno lo detuvieran lo suficiente, para su buena suerte si fue suficiente, pero no para Volt. Giorno se percato que trataban de escapar, y mando a Gold Experience que le diera un puñetazo en el rostro a Volt, no mandándolo a volarlo pero si lo hizo matarlo mientras sostenía su boca de dolor, la mirada de ira que Volt le envió a Giorno fue lo único que se vio al final cuando desaparecieron.

Las dos elfas miraban a los lados observando con gran sorpresa, el castillo que Volt y Kuroinu capturaron con ayuda de los Ogros, había sido rescatada por un solo joven con habilidades muy misteriosas.

Giorno solo miraba con molestia a los inútiles mercenarios que estaban en el suelo, sin duda ya que todo esto es inutil, pero esto de viajar a otro mundo por parte de su Requiem era algo muy extraño. Sin perder más tiempo camino en dirección a la elfa llamada Olga para hablar con ella para cumplir su parte del trato.

"Dejame ayudarte" Dijo Giorno convirtiendo las cadenas que tenia atada a Chloe en plantas, esto dejo mas que impactada a Chloe al nover tal magia de convertir cosas en plantas. "Listo, ahora eres libre." Giorno extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a Chloe, ella por mas que esa sonrisa era pura y la forma como le habla no le quitaba su idea que todos los humanos son iguales.

"Quítame tus sucias manos, humano!" Dijo Chloe

Giorno no dijo ninguna palabra y dejo que la elfa mestiza se levantara por si sola, entonces Giorno se dirigió a Olga quien estaba aliviada de tener devuelta a Chloe pero solo quedaba saber que tipo de ayuda quería el joven gang-star.

"Bueno ya sabes nuestro trato." Dijo Giorno

"Si, En que quieres que te ayuda?" Pregunto Olga algo nerviosa por la 'ayuda' que quería Giorno,

"Cuéntame de este lugar?" Pregunto Giorno

"Eh?" Exclamo Olga

"Maldito! Como te atreves a dudar de Olga-sama! Arrodíllate y pide disculpas!" grito enojada Chloe.

Para ella era de importancia que él las haya salvado, pero también sabia que él era humano, y su ya presente odio a los humanos se incremento gracias a Vault y su grupo Kuroinu. Solo por sus aterradoras habilidades, no se atrevía a atacarlo.

"Perdon, Se que sientes odio y repudio si soy un humano. Realmente lo siento pero debes entender que no pertenezco a ese grupo llamado Kuroinu, espero que puedas entenderlo…" Dijo Giorno con educación y amable para no sonar grosero ante ella. Chloe se sorprendió que un humano se comporte tan cortez y amable ante ella y viendo que el hizo una reverencia.

"C-Como sea, solo le faltes el respeto a Olga-sama! Tienes suerte que ella no-"

"Suficiente!" Exclamo Olga asustando a Chloe "Ahora si, si quieres saber sobre este mundo acompáñame" Dijo Olga

"Por su permiso, acepto." Dijo Giorno amablemente, entonces los dos se retiraron,

"Chloe, te encargaras de terminar con esas escorias." Ordeno Olga para retirarse del lugar

"Si Olga-Sama…" Entonces Chloe vio todos los mercenarios moribundos e inconscientes tirados en el suelo para luego agarra una espada tirada en el suelo "Aun recuerdo sus asquerosas sonrisas de su cara…Y ahora pagaran!" Grito Chloe para comenzar a asesinar a los sobrevivientes.

"GAAAH!"

Habitación

Giorno y Olga habían llegado a una mesa extensa y larga donde estaba un trono grande donde se sentaba Olga entonces Giorno se sentó aun lado de ella.

"Entonces quieres saber donde estas y que esta pasando, verdad?" Pregunto Olga

"Si, lo necesito saber, digamos que vengo…muy, muy lejos…" Dijo Giorno

"Bueno, cerca del país del Eostia, nosotros los elfos oscuros hemos estado en guerra durante 100 años, hasta este punto todo el conflicto no ha dado un ganador de esta guerra hasta nuestros enemigos pidieron ayuda a un grupo llamado Kuroinu, un grupo de mercenarios liderados por Volt."

"Con que Eostia, Prosigue."

"Sin embargo el líder de los mercenarios en realidad esta planeando conquistar toda Eostia incluyendo mi país para formar su imperio…del servicio…" Dijo Olga con una expresión de asqueado

"Imperio del servicio?" Pregunto Giorno

"Su imperio consiste en donde las mujeres serán obligadas aceptar a cualquier hombre y serán utilizadas como objetos sexuales." Dijo Olga, entonces ella vio que Giorno tenia expresión estoica y seria, y un aura amenazante lo rodeaba en su cuerpo

"Con que ese es su plan de conquistar las tierras solo para un deseo caprichoso…Vaya que tan vil y estúpido…" Dijo Giorno con una voz fría

"B-Bueno, continuare" Dijo Olga algo nerviosa y asustada "Para eso el primero quiso conquistar mi país para luego declara su traición a la Alianza de los Sietes Escudos."

"La Alianza de los sietes Escudos? Quienes son?" Pregunto Giorno

"Es el grupo formado por las siete princesas guerreras, ellas son las figuras lideres del país de Eostia, Feoh, Ken, Geofu, Ansur, Rad y Finalente Thorn." Finalizo Olga

"Umm bueno, gracias por tu ayuda. Que tal si vamos a ayudarlas?" Pregunto Giorno levantándose

"Que, oye, Espera?!" Grito Olga

"Si?"

"Que quieres decir con ayudarlas?" Pregunto Olga muy confundida

"Mmmm, porque eres una buena persona." Dijo Giorno sin mas rodeos

"Q-Que?!" Exclamo Olga impactada

"A diferencia de Chloe, tu no sientes odio por mi por ser un humano, aparte…Se que te importa mucho tu gente y en especial a tu subordinaría." Dijo Giorno viendo como Olga estaba sorprendida que le dio en el clavo, ella realmente le interesa a su gente y sobre mucho a su asistente Chloe "He visto que te interesa y te preocupaste mucho para que te ayudara en rescatarla. Se quieres ganar esta guerra, pero debes dejar aun lado sus diferencias para poder si derrotar esos mercenarios, como dice aquel dicho. _El enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo…_"

"Entonces, me ayudaras en derrotar a Volt y sus hombres?" Pregunto Olga, entonces Giorno sonrio

"Por supuesto, porque…" Entonces Giorno se sento en la ventana

"_**Yo, Giorno Giovanna, tengo un sueño. Acabar con Kuroinu y terminar su reino del terror."**_

Al escuchar eso, Olga sintió algo por el, no solo porque su corazón palpitaba demasiado si no que también sintió esa luz de esperanza y valentía que poseía ese muchacho…no…mejor dicho, GANG-STAR.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


End file.
